Wizards meet Hogwarts
by kellyroller
Summary: Alex,Max and Justin Russio go to hogwarts and Alex is doing her OWLS. Justin is making a career choice and Max is doing broom stick flying.
1. Going to Hogwarts

"MOM DAD! I don't want to go" Said Alex moving away from the train. "Relax Mom and Dad she just to stupid to understand what Hogwarts is she really should stay" said Justin mocking Alex.

"Fine I going but only to show Justin that his wrong" said Alex glaring at Justin.

"Fine" said her mum.

"Works for me" bye" said there parents as Justin Alex and Max got on the train.

**Review please and look on my profile for polls =D**


	2. Not so famous in the US

Alex got on the train to her disgust it smelt like vile breath and bus. The train was red and brown and the colours where horrible. Alex dragged her suitcase across the floor as the train started moving. It was hard to hold a suitcase and keep up right so she dragged her self into the first seat she could see and chucked her suitcase across the seat. There were two girls in the seats next to her a short brown haired girl which Alex saw she had spilt ends and face looked like it came out of the dish washer. The other girl had a long face with ginger hair. She had all ready changed into her uniform saying Gryffindor on it. Alex groaned she couldn't believe she had to be on a train with stupid people. "Are you all right" said the girl with ginger hair. "No I'm in the UK with a bunch of morons". "O your from American my names Ginny don't worry your get use to it at Hogwarts". "Yeah right"

"You get to learn about magic its not all bad and breakfast is good I can show you around when we get there"

"Yeah k cause I really don't know were anything is" "Ginny" said a boy who just walked over to Ginny with another boy with black hair and glasses. "Ok Ron what do you want" "I need my wand back Ginny" "Ok Ron don't PMS on me" then Alex started laughing "That's funny". "O Ron, Harry this is Alex she new she from the US". "Hi I'm Ron" "Hi" "I Harry Harry Potter" "Hi wear did you get your scar". "You don't know who he is" said Ron shocked. "No" "He's the boy who lived"

"The what?"

"He survived Voldemort"

"Who"

"His a very powerful wizard"

"How do you not know who I am" said Harry

"I guess your not famous in the US" said Alex walking passed as the train stopped

**Please review I want know who good it is and look at my profile and vote on my wizards meet hogwarts poll for my christmas story**


	3. Sorting

As Justin entered the grand hall with Jamie and Ryan his new friends from the train. "Man I what to be in Ravenclaw so much" said Justin "Don't worry you're like us your going to be a Ravenclaw" said Jamie reassuring Justin. "Yeah your going to get in" said Ryan patting him on the back. Then everyone went quiet and Dumbledore got up and started talk "I am very glad to welcome you all back here at Hogwarts. This year with got some new students at Hogwarts from the U.S. and we will sort them in to houses before the first years". Then McGonagall stood at the front of the stage and unrolled a bit of parchment and said in a old fashion voice "Justin Russo". Justin got up and nervously walk up to the sorting hat he could hear his footsteps on the floor and everyone's eyes on him. He sat on the wooden stool he trembled then McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head. "Mmm…" said the hat "I can see intelligence and the excitement to learn mmm I know where I put you RAVENCLAW!" Justin smiled "YES!" he yelled as everyone look at him strangely "Sorry" he whispered and ran to the Ravenclaw table next to Jamie and Ryan. "Alex Russo" "This should be fun" said Justin smirking. Alex naturally pushed past people and walked on to the stage and sat on the stool looking bored as she mostly did. When McGonagall put the hat on Alex's head as soon as it touched her head then the hat yelled. "SLYTHERIN!" Alex not surprised she had been put in Slytherin as she was cunning and evil she went to the far end of the table to join the other Slytherins. I going to have fun here she thought to her self smiling. "Max Russo" "So what's the whole hat thing" said Alex to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "It's awful we've got to listen to a song as well about it" "I'm James and you are?" "Alex" "so Alex I can show you round a bit" "Yeah I'll like that". Then Max had the sorting hat placed on his head and the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR" and Max ran over to Gryffindors table and high fived some of the students. "Now for are first years" said Dumbledore.

**Please Review look my profile for polls about wizards and hogwarts **


	4. James magic

Hogwarts 7:00 Library

"So where did you learn magic before" said James to Alex as they walked past the bookcases.

"I learnt at home"

"Wow so what can you do"

"Look " said Alex getting her wand out and pointing it at the book of ancient history on the a table " This book is now not let a bird fill its slot". Then the book changed into a bird and started flying round the library. Alex and James started laughing.

"Literarium Terrarium" yelled Alex sending the bird into a book.

"Now that was funny" said James "Your a good wizard Alex"

"Thankyou but I have seen how good you are at magic" said Alex smiling

"Ok I be back in a sec I need to get my wand". Then James walked of leaving Alex sitting down at a table. Harry sat on the table and said "his not the best person to show you around hogwarts"

"and you are"

"No I didn't say that but yeah I would."

"What would you know your just up your self cause your famous or what ever".

"Fine if I'm so stupid meet me at 9:00 by the forbidden corridor".

"OK but just to see what everyone sees in you".

"OK so see you at nine"

"Yeah"

Then James showed up "you ready to see magic"

"Come on then show me what you can do"

"Wingardium Leviosa" Yelled James making a book float in the air. "good" "Its getting dark I should walk you back to your dorm" "Yeah this was fun we should do it again" said James smiling at Alex "Yeah we should" said Alex

**P.S.: Look on my profile for more storys and polls for this story and Please reviews cause I want to no if its good or not please take 2 sec just to say.**


	5. Forbidden Corridor

9:00 Forbidden Corridor Hogwarts

"This better be good" said Alex tiredly.

"Trust me its good" said Harry as there walked along the corridor.

"Lumos" whispered Harry as a white spark stood on the tip of is wand.

"So why do you care that I think your not a great wizard" said Alex but before harry could say anything there was a old rusty door with dust lying on the door. "Alohomora" harry said. As the big rusty door opened Alex and Harry went passed it.

"So what is the big deal" said Alex bored "Ahhhh…" It was a three headed dog barking at them. "Stupefy" yelled Harry leaving the dog lying on the floor.

"What is that?"

"It's the dog that guards the philosopher stone"

"what is the philosophers stone"

"It makes you live forever"

"Whoa I take back when I said you where a bad wizard"

"Thank you you're not bad you're self" said harry smiling as they came out of the forbidden corridor.

"Mrs Russo your first day and your already in areas you should not go in and Mr. Potter not you first warring you two come with me."

**Please review look at my polls to make up my story for Christmas on my profile page**


	6. Maxs chance

**Gryffindor Common Room Boys Dorm Hogwarts**

"Come on max" said Dave shaking him

"Yeah" said Colin. "Now's your chance"

"What?" said Max barely opening his eyes.

"Quidditch tryouts are to day come" said Colin dragging max out of bed.

"I don't guys I'm not that great with a broom"

"come on Max your de man come thing of you beating Slytherin and your sister and brothers houses" said Dave pursuing max.

"Yeah I going to be great yeah come let's go" Max said with his new found hope.

The Quidditch pitch was huge it was sand and fake grass at the bottom with huge rings at the top as well as the stands for students to watch. There were some people in the stands but none Max knew. There where a few players in the centre of the pitch listing to there captain by now Max new who it was. Harry potter he had been filled in on the train there by Dave and Colin.

"Max were going to watch from the stands" said Dave "Good luck were be cheering you on man".

Max walk over to the captain.

"OK guys try your best yeah were going to do tryouts for the beaters first. Right now for the beaters tryouts we got Max Russo and David Fielder you have a bat each and will have a bludge who ever hits the other one first gets the place on the team." Said Harry "Ok get on your brooms and Go"

Max was not nervous at all he flew of max could see the bludge coming his way he hit it hard at David but he dodged it angrily. Max could see he wasn't happy.

"Your dead now kid" David shouted hitting the bludge at max's face. Max throwed his bat at the bludge making it hit David in the face. Then he fell of his broom.

"O my god" said max as harry carried him of to the hospital wing.

**Go on my profile more stories and polls about wizards meet hogwarts and review my story I really want to now what you guys think.**


	7. Something different

**10:00 Transfiguration Class Teacher McGonagall Hogwarts**

"Now who can show the class what I would do if I was thirst and I needed some water in a cup". Said McGonagall looking across the class many of the students seemed bored and tried apart from one Justin Russo loves to learn and smart ass kid. He had is head up so high it looked like he's arm would fall of in a sec.

"Yes Justin is it you can show the class" said McGonagall giving up hope that the other students would be happy to see how it was done. Justin cleared his mouth and then said "Aguamenti" a short jet of water came out of Justin's wand filling up the bottle in McGonagall's hand.

"Well done Justin not bad for a first lesson"

"Thank you Professor" said Justin looking like he had just won a award as he walked back to his seat. Then the school bell rang it was very loud almost deafening.

"Remember class study for your N.E.W.T.s" said McGonagall sending them out.

"What are NEWTS?" Justin said to his friend Jamie.

"NEWTS are wizard A levels"

"What?"

"O right I keep forgetting you're from American is like exams in your Junior and Senior year at high school"

"O hey I have a free period what about you."

"Yeah same man."

"Let's go to the library."

"Sure" said Jamie "I hope Hermione's there"

"Whoa who's Hermione?" said Justin looking puzzled

"She this girl in the year below and I like her man" Jamie said as there reached the library.

"She there"

"Go talk to her then"

"Ok I will" said Jamie looking like he was about to be sick "Wait do I smell"

"Not going to smell you"

"Why not"

"I can't believe where talking about this just talk to her" said Justin pushing him in Hermione's direction. Jamie walked over to Hermione "Hi" he said his checks turning bright red.

"Hi Jamie" said Hermione putting her book down "yeah is weird I been trying to look up the inner mind but its weird I can't find anything".

"That's weird but why where you looking that up."

"O you know curious I got to go now" said Hermione rushing off out of the library.

"So how did it go" said Justin sitting next to Jamie

"It was going well then she said she was looking up the inner mind and I asked her why and she ran off."

"She hiding something" said Justin puzzled.

**Please Review and go on my profile and vote for who you think should get together with Alex. Harry or James your choice and who every has the most votes will kiss Alex in my Christmas story on Christmas day. **


	8. Harrys Secrets

Gryffindor Common Room 8:00 Hogwarts

"Harry you shouldn't have done that" said Hermione sitting in one of the common rooms armchairs.

"Yeah" said Ron "Why you hanging round with Slytherins Harry"

"She said I was up my self she didn't think I could do magic" said Harry standing up for him self.

"Harry this is not good with your NEWTS and Voldemort" said Hermione worried.

"Look guys it was a one time thing" said Harry "I was just showing her I was good at magic"

"But harry if she's got you into trouble once she can get you into trouble again"

"Relax anyway it was my ideal ok I got her in trouble not the other way round"

"Harry" Hermione said "Why did you ask her anyway you're a Gryffindor and she's a Slytherin"

"Yeah" Ron said angrily "You shouldn't be talking to the enemy"

"Don't you to know I hate her I only did it to prove I'm a good wizard"

"Look harry lets forget it ok you need to talk to Professor Slughorn anyway" said Hermione

Knock knock was the sound on Professor Slughorns door as Harry waited to see him. "Ah Harry" said Professor Slughorn sounding excited to see him "Harry need to talk to you about a dinner party I'm have on Friday with a few of my best students and you are one of them. Can you make it at 6:00 here?" "Sure" said Harry dreading Friday.

"Now run along boy is getting late"

Harry left Slughorns office so that's where I can try and get Slughorns memory thought Harry as he headed of to the common room.

**Remember review and tell me if you think Alex should get together with harry or James **


	9. Love Potions?

Great hall 10:00 Hogwarts Saturday

"O god I so sleepy" said Alex sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast.

"Hey Alex" said James "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me, Rachel and David"

"Yeah ok" said Alex grabbing a piece of toast.

"We going to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Alex you got to come. They sell loads of sweets for fireworks and being sick in class" said Rachel excited.

"I have got to get some of them" Alex laughed

"Come on lets go" said David followed by the rest of them.

___________________________________________________________

Alex, James, Rachel and David entered the three broomsticks. It was like a normal English pub. The Slytherins went up to the counter "four pumpkin pints" said James paying the old man. The four went to sit by the window where they could see just snow and shops.

"So what do you think about Hogsmeade" said James

"Yeah its better then I thought and I got a lots of chocker sweets ire use them in class"

"cool" said Rachel "we've got to go to Fred and Georges shop next"

"Look" said James glaring "Look at those dorks who just walked in that potter guy and his friends"

"Yeah nutty jobs" said Alex secretly not wanting to make fun of them.

"Yeah why where you with him the other day in the library when I went to get my wand"

"He stared talking to me I don't even like him"

"Yeah right" said Rachel

"Fine ire show you" said Alex getting her wand out and saying "This boy is a nut case spray his drink in his face" Then suddenly his drink sprayed his face. Alex and the Slytherins stared laughing then Harry turned around and Alex waved smiling holding her wand up.

"Amazing Russo" said David

"Yeah cool Alex" said Rachel

"Come lets go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" said James then he got his wand and said "Transport" teleporting them to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. As soon as they were inside there were fireworks and sweets turning people into things it was a clash of colours and spells. Alex went passed animal change sweets and never ending sweets. In till Alex got to a Love potion she picked it up I know what to do with this thought Alex putting it in her pocket.

**Guys write reviews is it good or is it bad? And go on my profile to vote for Alex to get together with Harry or James for my Christmas story. =D **


	10. Memories

18:00 Hogwarts Grand Hall

"Ok we need to find out what's going on" said Jamie sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

"Yeah come on the feast is about to start all the staff are up here" said Justin. Jamie and Justin slowly made there way out of the hall.

"Ryan did you get the password" said Justin worried

"Yeah Dumbledore might be the only one who can help us" said Jamie.

They ran down the stairs pasted the moving paintings on the wall into a short corridor.

"Are you sure we would do this" said Justin with second thoughts as they got to the large gold eagle the passage into Dumbledore's office.

"We have to find out what's going on for the safety of Hogwarts" said Ryan reassuring Justin.

"Crows beck" said Ryan. Then the eagle turned slowly up and the boys walked up the stairs of Dumbledore's office. Justin saw his office was huge. He had about ten bookcases lined up against the walk with the sorting hat on one and a polished desk in the medium with a phoenix flying round his office. Justin had studied them at wiz tech and new that there could heal people and that they never died. As there where looking around the office Jamie said "look over here guys". It was some sort of bowl with grey and silver in it.

"I know what that is" said Justin that they had found it.

"What?" Said Ryan

"When I found out I was going to Hogwarts I read Hogwarts a history. It's a place where you put memory's in its like colleting them."

"What that what they must be doing" said Ryan "you know who has been trying to stop Harry Potter and Dumbledore. There trying to work out how to kill him so they used this to collect memories to try and find what his weakness is."

"Yeah and he went to this school" said Justin "but one of us has to put there head in the bowl to find out what's happening but who?"

**Guys tell me what you think and got to my profile page to vote who you what alex to get together with in my Christmas story harry or james vote now please and Review =D if any one needs a beta reader I am one just email me if you go on my profile for it.**


	11. Tom's Past

Hogwarts 8:00 Hufflepuff boy's dorm

Justin woke up look like a sheep his face was pale as he was remembering the events of the night before.

"_Justin you should look" said Ryan backing away from the bowl._

"_What!? Why" said Justin taken back _

"_Yeah" said Jamie "You know so much about it. It should be you_ _who looks in there."_

"_What about you too" said Justin "Your smart"_

"_Look Justin you're going to be the one who's going to be prepared the most." Said Jamie "It's for Hogwarts Justin come on"_

"_Fine ire do it" said Justin slowly moving his head towards the silver glows from the bowl. Justin shoving his head in to the bowl. Then Justin started to see a dark room with a bed and a little. Dumbledore was there talking to a small child. "You can do things can't you tom. Things that seem impossible. Tom I here to tell you about a school I want to you to come to a school called Hogwarts they have people like you there"_

_Then Justin saw an office with Slughorn and the same boy in the last memory this one was different the other one was clear yet the one with Slughorn was fuzzy it was only a few seconds long it was hard to tell what they where saying. Justin could make out Tom asking something that Slughorn didn't have a good reaction to. Justin pulled his head out of the bowl of memories gasping for air._

"_What happened?!" Jamie asked suddenly._

"_It was Dumbledore talking to Voldemort and Voldemort was in Slughorns office and he asked him something and Slughorn didn't like it"_

"_What were they saying" Ryan asked worried about what Justin was going to say._

"_I don't know what they where saying it was fuzzy"_

"_So Dumbledore is trying to find out what tom asked and what Slughorn said" said Ryan _

"_Yes!" said Justin "That's what Dumbledore was using Harry for to try and collect Slughorns memory"_

"_Of course he's invited to Slughorns dinner party for his best students he will most likely try after the dinner. Wait you're going to that Justin" said Jamie._

"_Yeah I'll try and find out what going on at the dinner party come let's go the feast will soon be over" _

Justin got out of bed he had to prepare for Slughorns dinner party.

**Thanks for reading please review =D and go to my profile page and vote on my poll who should Alex kiss? in my Christmas story**


	12. A mistake

Hogwarts 20:00 Slytherin girl's dorm

Alex put the love potion into some chocolate and carefully wrapped it up.

"So what do you want my help for" asked Max.

"I need you to get Justin to tell you the Hufflepuff password"

"Why can't you" said Max

"Because Justin won't give it to me he doesn't trust me he wise not to" said Alex cracking up in mid sentence.

"Fine are do it but I want $5"

"I just pay you max" said Alex lying

"Ok" said Max getting the chocolate leaving the dorm.

Max was planning to go and get his telescope for Astronomy from he's dorm. When Max reached the Gryffindor common room he when up to his dorm to see his friend David was in there with a few other boys all sounding excited.

"What's so exciting" said Max chucking the chocolates on a random bed as his bed was too messy and stared to search for his telescope.

"It's the seventh years there having a fight outside" said David running off followed by the boys and Max forgetting about his telescope and Alex's chocolate.

**Look on my profile page for polls about who Alex should kiss James or Harry for my christmas story? and if anyone wants a beta reader then go on to my profile and send me a email.**


	13. My Luck's Not Half Bad

**Gryffindor common room boy's dorm 21:00**

"Ron it wasn't that bad" argued Harry as he entered the Gryffindor boy's dorm, Ron following. "It could have been worse, A _**lot**_ worse."

"Come on Harry who are you trying to fool" replied Ron whist throwing he's leather shoulder bag on to the floor by he's bed. "I embarrassed myself majorly, how many Gryffindor's do you know that manage to kill Flutterby bush within five minutes of touching it? I was already doing badly enough I don't need another problem to risk my chances of failing my O.W.L.S!" Harry walked over to Ron feeling sorry for him, Ron normally didn't get worked up about lessons but when he did it meant things were really bad.

"Look" he said passing Ron his Herbology text book "one simple answer to your problems _revise! _Or at least talk to Hermione about this she'll help you." Ron toke the text book he's eyes fixed on the big bold blue letter's screaming out "Herbs, Horror's and other Herbology facts" it looked basic enough to follow in Ron's opinion however he was still hesitate about using it. "I don't know if this will help" he said he's voice sounding defeat as he slumped down on to his bed. "Harry everything at the moment is going wrong. It's like I've only got bad luck, studying is not going to make a difference."

"Wait Ron what's that?" said Harry pointing to a small red package on Ron's bed. Ron turned his head sideways to see what harry was pointing at. To his surprise he saw a bright little red package on his bed complete with a white bow on top and what looked like a gift card.

"I have no clue" Ron said curious to open it. He put Harry's text book down on the bed and almost instantly picked up the red package ripping the wrapping paper off it without a second thought to looking at the gift card as he chucked it on the floor. When Ron had finished throwing bits of wrapping paper on the floor he had an actually chance to look at his present.

"Is that chocolate?" said Harry judging by the full view of the ingredients on the back of the bar shaped object he had.

"Yeah" said Ron screwing up his eyebrows, trying to work out why he had been given chocolate. "What the hell is this about?" he asked himself and Harry hoping that either one would have a good answer.

"I don't know? Why don't you look at this gift card!" Said Harry picking up the shiny card of the floor and passing it to Ron.

"Dear fitty" Ron read while taking the card from Harry "I hope you enjoy the chocolates ;) love from your secret admirer"

"Looks like your lucks not all bad then" said Harry "Who do you think sent you it?"

"I don't know but Chocolate and a secret admirer in one day, I guess your right Harry my lucks not half bad." Ron said just before taking a bite out of the chocolate he'd just unwrapped.


	14. I'm not a Slytherin

**Hogwarts Fourth Floor Corridor 21:10 **

"Wait, Max" said Alex pushing passed a group of second years to reach her brother. "Did you do it then?"

"What do you mean?" Said Max confused by his sister. "The chocolates did you put them on Justin's bed?"

"Oh yeah about them, I think I left them my dorm but thanks for the £5." Alex rolled her eyes surprised that even Max hadn't worked out by now she never gave him £5 well she was until.

"Wait? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" She yelled causing a few people to jump in the corridor.

"Em...dunno I can't remember I really nee-"

"MAX WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT THE CHOCHLATES IN YOUR DORM!"

"Oh right yeah I think I left them on my bed could have been someone else's though."

"We've got to get them back now do you have any idea who could have found them?"

"Em... I dunno I think you should calm down though"

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN! Come on Max we need to go and find them!"

Alex and Max ran up to the Gryffindor Tower and entranced the common room but headed straight for the boys dorm.

In opening the door Max and Alex found Harry trying to calm Ron down who was gazing out of the window saying someone's name "Luna... I need to see Luna I love her"

"Ron calm down you don't even like Luna!" said Harry shocked at what he was hearing.

"How can you say that! I LOVE HER!" replied Ron turning to lie on he's bed.

"Oh boy!" said Alex without thinking causing Harry and Ron to turn around and look at her.

"Alex!" Said Harry becoming more confused by the minute "What are you doing in the _boys dorm_!"

"Erm..." said Alex looking for anything to say "I was helping Max with his homework!"

"What no you weren't" said Max "We came up here to see if anyone had taken the potion."

"Ah! Alex get off me" He said in response to her slapping him on the back of his head.

"What you gave Ron this!" Said Harry anger growing inside him.

"It wasn't like that!" said Alex "It was meant for Justin, idiot over here left it in the dorm."

"Come with me!" said Harry to Alex walking towards the door.

"What?" She said.

"Look just come outside alright!"

"Fine" said Alex following Harry out of the dorm until he told her "Shut the door"

"OK?... Why?"

"Look" said Harry his face barely visible in the dark light on the small staircase which he and Alex where standing on. "I don't care how it got there or why you did it. You tricked my friend. Don't ever do that _again_. Now I've got to go Slughorn's dinnerparty make sure you get him to the Hospital Wing and that he's alright by the time I get back. OK!"

"Ha" said Alex "So much for Gryffindor's being loyal your leaving your best friend to go to some dumb dinnerparty. At least Slytherin's don't pretend they something they're not."

"So what's that" Said Harry moving closer to Alex in the dark "being selfish, horrible, judgemental and not to mention the typically snake in the glass. Naturally I guess the snake is the symbol of your house after all."

Alex eyes narrowed as she looked at Harry barely able to see his face. "For someone who almost was a Slytherin you have an awful lot to say about them."

"Yeah but I was put in Gryffindor wasn't I. I'm not a Slytherin"

"Whatever you say Harry" said Alex now coming very close to Harry's face "you and me may not be so different after all."

Harry moved in a bit closer t-

"WHERE'S LUNA" said Ron bursting through the door.

"Erh look" said Harry shocked at what almost happened "Just deal with him I need to see Slughorn em... bye"

And with that Harry ran down the stairs and out Gryffindor common room leaving Ron, Alex and Max behind him.


End file.
